


But Why Would You Want To Do That

by HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu/pseuds/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to kiss you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why Would You Want To Do That

"I'm going to kiss you."

 

"...What?" Hinata turned his head quickly from the magazines he was flipping through to look at Izuru.

 

"I said, I'm going to kiss you." Izuru sat in a chair across the room, looking up from their book and towards Hinata.

 

Hinata blinked in slight shock at the sudden statement. "What... Why?"

 

Izuru closed their book and set it down on the arm of the chair, and stood up. "Because I want to see how it's like to kiss myself."

 

"But..." Hinata stared at them, "We're not the same person, you know that, right?"

 

"Of course I know that. I'm not boring and unoriginal like you." Izuru gestured towards him, "But I figured you're just like me physically, so by definition, kissing you should be the same as kissing myself."

 

Still confused, Hinata set his magazine down. "Why do you want to do it now? Why not earlier or later?"

 

"The only person worthy enough to kiss is myself, but of course, that wasn't possible." They walked in front of where Hinata sat and stared at him. "Until you came, of course."

 

Hinata tried to say something, but he ended up just stuttering as he looked up to Izuru. They continued to watch him.

 

"Do you accept under the conditions?"

 

"Huh? I.. guess..."

 

"Good." Izuru stepped forward so they were directly in front of Hinata, and they leaned forward, one hand next to Hinata's head to balence themself. "Now close your eyes."

 

"Wh-"

 

"Close them."

 

With a sigh, Hinata did.

 

"Hold still."

 

He tried to stay as still as possible, but he could still feel himself moving slightly despite his efforts. He heard Izuru mumble something about Hinata not being still in the slightest before he felt a pressure on his lips.

 

His head was pressed back into the chair as Izuru pressed against his lips. To Hinata's surprise, they actually tasted minty, and even a little sweet. Almost immediately, they started licking and nipping at Hinata's lips, and he in turn opened them enough for Izuru to push their tongue in his mouth. 

 

Izuru's hair fell to frame Hinata's face, and the combination of the slight movements making their hair tickle his face and Izuru's tongue sliding against the inside of his mouth made him shiver and sigh into the kiss.

 

They pushed their tongue against Hinata's, before humming and pulling away. Hinata wiped his wet lips on his sleeve and looked up to Izuru, who was standing up straight, crossing his arms.

 

"You were right, we must be different people," Izuru licked his lips, "That kiss was terrible."

**Author's Note:**

> How'd this happen? Time travel? I don't know it's late


End file.
